Fable 2: Wrath of Jack
by JakChrist
Summary: It has been ten years since the Hero of Bowerstone had killed Lucien, but now a new threat approaches. Deep within the Northern Wastes, doom awakens.. Jack of Blades has returned, the Hero of Oakvale his vessel of destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Ten years have passed, the light of peace shines over Albion once again. Lucien had been slain by the Hero of Bowerstone, who's neverending fame spread wildly across Albion even more so. Since then the Hero had been crowned King of Albion, a title never given to anyone for thousands of years. The hero lived in Fairfax castle, although he hadn't been seen there very much.. as the place brought memories that he would prefer not to recall. In the distant village of westcliff, the hero had striken down the new troll given to the Crucible, a reutine Sparrow had grown fond of. The story was far from over, for in the much too distant lands of the Northern Wastes, long forgotten by Albion as a fabled legend, an ancient power slept within the Bronze Gate.. waiting.. hungering.

Writer's Comments I always loved the story in Fable, and my characters in both Fable 1 the Lost Chapters and Fable 2. I always wondered how it would have played out if they met, the tragic hero lost to Jack of Blades.. weilding the Sword of Aeons.. and the Malevolant King of Albion, both who mastered the three Hero Diciplines.. both who are among the strongest beings Albion has ever known. I decided to take my story beyond the game, and into fanfiction! Hope you enjoy. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Dawn of Nightmare**

Within the cold halls of the Spire, Theresa stood within the white light, motionless and calm. Her blind eyes opened as she began to feel a sudden sickness to her stomach, "Hm.. and what evil has found it's way to the my domai-" Before she had a chance to finish, a blood red portal opened up in front of her, as a powerful force knocked her back with a flash. A voice was heard from within, letting out a sinister chuckle, "Dearest Theresa, I do hope you haven't forgotten me.." And then he appeared, walking out of the blood red portal now turned firey as it vanished. The being bore platinum silver armor.. long white hair trailing down his back, crimson glowing eyes staring violently at the aged descendent of the Bloodline. He wore a mask that was impossible to forget, Theresa gave a smirk in response, "It seems my brother has returned.. or how he now prefers to be called.." Jack continued to chuckle, "_**After yet another eternity away from you all**_."

Theresa spoke in a much darker and angrier tone, but not enough to rival Jack's sinister voice, "You will not have the spire Jack." Jack walked towards Theresa and launched his hand to her throat as he began to squeeze tightly, "_**On the contrary, I've been waiting hundreds of years for this moment.. I slept.. drempt.. waited.. For the spire to once again return to Albion, and I will not be stopped by a pathetic dried up blinded old hag such as yourself**_." Theresa began to go pale, unable to speak. Jack dropped her onto the floor, "_**Pathetic.. you're lucky I still have use for you miserable wretch.**_" Theresa spoke quietly into her hands, though the only part Jack bothered to listen to was the end, "The fate of Albion rests in your hands-" Jack chuckled and walked into the white light of the Spire, "_**Give me the 'sword'..**_" And with a flash that surrounded all of Albion, the centre of the light held the night black blade known as the Sword of Aeons. Jack grinned from behind the mask as he walked towards the blade and grabbed it, claiming it as his own once more. He felt it's cold icy touch against his own as he walked over to Theresa, "_**Your mother looked as miserable and dried up as yourself.. when I slit her throat. And you resemble that old goat yourself.. It's time for my reign over Albion to begin at long last."**_ Theresa stayed silent as Jack impaled her through the chest with the sword, her blood spilling onto the floor. He drew the sword out as the last remaining power needed for the Sword to be unlocked was sucked into the blade. Jack sheithed the blade as he prepared to teleport out of the Spire, "_**At long last.. the power is mine..**_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dark Empire Forming at Last**

Jack sat on his seat of power within the Bronze Gate, the place he had spent many years of his life dreaming of the day he could release his undying wrath upon Albion once again. But while the time for action was now, Jack had made a dicision not to reveal himself until the dark day where his loyal minions had swept through albion and kept the lands and people in a grip of despair and terror.

The Sword of Aeons stood leaning against his throne, his body staying seemingly motionless. Jack raised his fist in the air as a red blast of will energy flashed throughout the dark realm within the gate.

And at that moment, powerful elite summoners and lesser weak minions alike began marching from behind him, armies of minions being summoned one by one, filling up the real_m_ piece by piece. If such power was unleashed into Albion, all the innocent people would surely be extinct.

Jack began to chuckle softly, pointing his finger to the gate, "_**At this time now, we take our vengeance upon all of Albion. Destroy every living creature.. every man.. woman.. child.. within the northern wastes. Then begin construction.. we shall turn the wastes into my mighty citadel. Your master demands it..!! And then, only then.. will we continue our everlasting crusade for blood.. and every hero in history will look down on us.. and know this one.. simple.. truth. Everything they ever fought for, everything they ever died for. Was for "NOTHING" !!!"**_

Jack's souless minions began marching towards the gate, Jack released another blast of dark will energy as he forced the gate open. His minions began to charge out the gate as they made their way towards Snowspire Village, which remained soundless and innocently enjoying it's reign of peace.. for now.

Meanwhile at Castle Fairfax. The Hero, King Sparrow sprung up from his sleep. He bore a disturbed look, and began experiencing a cold dark feeling within his heart.. not knowing what was going on.. what was going to happen.. the battle he and all of Albion would have to face, "..T..Theresa!!!"


End file.
